bmlotfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gabrieljamh (character)
Character created by Gabriel to replace in games and animations, is based in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series Design The old human form clothes were based on schoolar uniforms. another forms does not have any change, just have a key and a Team Badge (not in all forms), during Final form, colors change to green and yellow in most part of the body (green aura power) Personality gabrieljamh really likes games and is very friendly and if you know he well. His hobbies includes playing games, explore caves (searching treasures or rescuing pokémons with the team). Easily forget many things. Is very timid when chatting with new people. He tries to be funny sometimes. Is really hard to make gabrieljamh angry. Biography The history of gabrieljamh is based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky and Gates to Infinity. Gabrieljamh is a human transformed into a pokémon two times, getting ability of transformation (can only transform into pokémons with the same personality), the most commonly used form by gabrieljamh is the Lucario form, trying to hide the transformation ability from anyone who does not seem reliable. First forms used includes a Riolu (now he evolved to Lucario, but this form is still avaiable to use) and a Snivy (the same thing, evolved into Serperior). In adventure, he got two partners, Vulpix and Oshawott. Unlocked Mega form with help of your trainer. He wants to protect the pokémon World from anything, already fighted with legendaries pokémons. He can also travel between the Human World and the Pokémon World. Additional Information Moves Lucario *More used first 1-Wide Slash 2-Force Palm 3-Focus Punch 4-Roar (Used combined with Focus Punch sometimes) Snivy *More used first 1-Vine Whip (Level VI) 2-Mega Drain (Level I) 3-Slam (Level II) 4-Pursuit (Level I) Trivia *Keys used by this character is based in a real keys used by creator Hidden abilities * Final form: a special ability to gabrieljamh that causes a lot of changes in gabrieljamh's status, making a lot stroger * Change form ability: can transform in any pokémon * Copy form ability NEW: can transform in any character by touching in it, it also copy abilities * Color change ability: also usable with "Copy form" ability, can change fur color * Create ability NEW: creates a new pokémon to help in battle (except Ryo that was created as a baby and hybrid), changes gabrieljamh to defensive for a while because he gets without energy (also changing he to normal Lucario form if in Final Form) * Paste form ability: usable only as Vulpix's Final Form or calm state, turns any character in any pokémon or saved form with copy by touching * Cure: usable only in calm state, can cure friends, but causes a huge damage in gabrieljamh * Gender change VOTATION: causes gender change in gabrieljamh Upgardes and alternatives Cure ability -Level 1 Actual: Type: Cure and suport Dangerous?: Causes huge damage (in gabrieljamh) cures 25% of any character -Level 2: Type: NO CHANGE Dangerous?: Causes damage (in gabrieljamh) cures 50% of any character -level 3: Type: NO CHANGE Dangerous?: Causes a bit of damage (in gabrieljamh) cures 75% of any character -Level 4 MAX: Type: Cure, Suport and Healing Dangerous?: No cures 100% of any character, also cure status of any character of Life Ability = cures with no damage and completly, also now can be used in gabrieljamh because not causes damage Create Ability -Level 1 Actual: Type: Suport Dangerous?: Changes gabrieljamh to denfensive, causing unable to fight for a while Creates a pokémon to help, it disapears after battle -Level 2: Type: NO CHANGE Dangerous?: NO CHANGE gets able to create 2 pokémons to battle at the same time, they disapears after battle -Level 3: Type: NO CHANGE Dangerous?: NO CHANGE gets able to create 4 pokémons to battle at the same time, they disapears after battle -Level 4 MAX: Type: Suport and Fun Dangerous?: No creates up to 8 pokémons to battle, you can choose when they disapear of Life Ability = not causes gabrieljamh to change to defensive, also, now they can stay for any time Relationships Guilherme - Is he cousin, gabrieljamh does not like him so much. Roselia - Trainer, gabrieljamh loves his trainer. Vulpix - Partner in Exploration Team, gabrieljamh helps Vulpix to gets more courage Oshawott - Partner in Pokémon Paradise, gabrieljamh helps Oshawott to get the best Pokémon Paradise on the Pokémon World Grape - Best friend, found chatting when he was battling with a trainer Riley - Best friend, gabrieljamh gets happy when talking with Riley, Riley is a werewolf Riolu Angel - Best friend, gabrieljamh accepted to join the team when meet with Angel in a forest. Linoone221 - Best friend, gabrieljamh likes to talk with him in free times. Jason - Best friend, found while walking on the city Galery ~NEEDS MORE INFORMATION!~ Gabrieljamh_ver_rr2.png|Human form ML_gabrieljamh_chat1.png|Mega Lucario form Gabrieljamh_Chara_presentation.png|Character Presentation Initiative Gabrieljamh_human_renew.png|New Human form Gabriel_angel_copy.png|Copy form of Angel (with color change) Gabrieljamh_human_and_lucario.png|Final form and Human form Gabrieljamh_all-out_attack.png|4 forms of gabrieljamh Gabrieljamh_copy_Ryo_no_shader.png|Copy form of Ryo (without color change) Categoria:Character Categoria:En